How To Save Your Life
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: Ripto has once again returned to Avalar. But this time he is the one in need of saving. As both he and Elora are trapped in an Ice Cave, and their only hope, is his arch enemy: Spyro the Dragon.
1. Chapter 1: What? You Again?

**How to save your life**

**Hi guys, here is my new story, I am really pleased with it so far, as I have wrote like 4 chapters of it already. So I hope you enjoy. Ill shut up now, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: What? You Again?! **

The frosty air scraped across the blue tinted snow, and lifted it into the air, like dust. The snow looked like a blanket of powder, shimmering and glistening across the home world, Winter Tundra. The sliver moon crept its way high over the huge mountains of Avalar and shown bright on the freshly made snow. The cold air silently swept its way through the mountain range, and though the gigantic castle that lay between the rocks. The blue and purple ice, which was embedded onto the rocks, and blanketed the river, glowed like the rest of the wonderland before it. It seemed liked the rocks where make of ice. As the sky was a black ocean, hovering behind a sliver moon and tiny pieces of glitter in the night sky. It was so peaceful, so calm, and so magical. It seemed like the night would last forever in the peaceful atmosphere and air of the cold night.

A faun was silently walking though the magical land, she wore a green vest and had her brown hair loosely tied up. Her blue eyes matched the colour of the snow on the cold ground, but her hair and fur had no place in the blue mist of Winter Tundra. She walked on two legs and gracefully walked though the archway leading to the castle that stood high in the mountain range. As she passed though the arch way, a huge portal titled 'dragon realms' was straight in front of her, along with a court yard covered in snow. As well as huge steps leading to the entrance of the castle. She had been to the dragon realms many times before. After all it was were her friends lived. She slowly walked around the portal to find a light orange cheetah and a dark orange mole, which also stood on two legs, arguing over something as pure usual. She cleared her throat before joining in their debate.

"PROFESSOR! HUNTER! WHAT on earth are you TWO fighting about NOW?!" the faun raised her voice in an irritating tone. As she was the elected leader of Avalar she had to be informed with most affairs, especially when it involved her main advisers.

Both of the creatures turned around with frustrated looks on their faces. The mole, who was a lot smaller than both the faun and the cheetah, was wearing a white lab coat and glasses, he reached for his pencil which was placed on his left ear, whist he got his notepad from his pocket. He looked frustrated and tired, which was expected considering his old age, but the faun had only seen him this angry when their home was taken over. The mole sharply pointed to the cheetah next to him before complaining again. "Hunter wants to type in the coordinates again. This time, he says, he's is not going to mess it up." As he was mimicking him.

"Hey! You can't blame me for the day I was born. Blame my parents." Hunter said with a goofy but offended face. He was taller than the faun but only slightly, and had an arrow holder on his back. His dark green eyes were with rage a the professor, Elora and everyone else that lived in Avalar blamed him for one mistake. "I'm right Elora. Aren't I?" he turned back to the faun who was shaking her head with discussed.

"When will you two ever get over that? Spyro sorted that out and we all know what happens if Ripto steps foot in Avalar again" Hunter looked blankly at the Professor who was nodding his head, and the faun who had a sense of pride on her face.

Hunter scratched his head trying to remember what it was. "What happens again?" he finally had the courage to say. Both of them gave him a deadly stare. He was the one who brought him to Avalar and he had already forgotten what happens to the person who had enslaved them all.

"HE GETS ARRESTED HUNTER!" they screamed at him in unison. He had never been bright person, but they thought he would have at least remembered that.

The professor at this point was holding his pencil so hard that it snapped, as well as his patience. "SEE Elora. He's not fit to be on the council with a memory like a dead hard drive! He always messes things up, like in the dragon realms; he managed to get his head stuck in a hole." The little mole shouted. But this drove Hunters patience even more. He hated it when the Professor referred everything to science, which he found hard to understand.

"Stop undermining me with everything I say!" Hunter shouted back.

"Well I won't, if you had a brain."

"Maybe your brain is too big to fit in your head, that why it is bigger than the rest of your body, which isn't normal for a mole"

"Well, I didn't realise that cheetahs could stand up straight..."

Elora at this point was ready to rip her hair out, she was fed up with all the arguments that had been going on in Avalar, and she was supposed to be leading the place, not allowing the people to take chunks at each other whenever they feel fit. It was wrong and stupid and she just needed a break for five minutes. "SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU! It's bad enough I have got Zephyr and Breeze Harbour trying to start a war again. So I don't need the pair of you shouting and criticizing everything about another." She then took in a deep breath to fully compose herself. All the stress wasn't good for her so she calmly breathed in and out. All that the mole and the cheetah could hear was the chilly wind whistling, as the faun calmed down. She was a kind and caring soul, but they both knew not to get on her bad side especially if she was stressed. "Ok look it's been a long day and me standing out in the freezing cold isn't helping at all. I'm sorry."

Hunter and the Professor felt guilty. None of this was anyone's fault. And Elora had seemed to get more stressed as the years went on. They knew that they had to kinder to each other, and they would gladly do it now if it meant getting out of the cold bitter air. "Oh ok. Sorry Elora, for arguing. Professor sorry for being an idiot all the time." Hunter said wells bowing his head in shame.

The Professor hated to admit when he was wrong, but his friends had always been more important than pride. "I'm sorry hunter for blaming you; it wasn't entirely your fault."

Elora smiled at the two and gave them a congratulating nod. Hunter then put back on his good goofy smile and merrily sang. "Well water under the bridge. I'm going to see Bianca. So I guess I'll see you two soon." Hunter was just about to walk though the portal to the Dragon Realms, when he was sent flying back towards the stairs to the castle. Something or someone had flown through the portal and pushed Hunter back towards the steps. Elora and the Professor crowed over Hunter to see if he was alright. As soon as he reassured them he was alright. Elora turned around and tapped the Professor shoulder. He did the same, and they both ignoring the cheetah that was still on the floor. When he stood up he had the same expressions as his friends, the look of horror.

Right in the middle of the now formed circle, which contained the Super Portal, The Professor, Hunter and Elora, stood Ripto. The dinosaur like creature, about the size, if not a few centimetres taller than the Professor, just stood in the middle. His dark purple cape matched the stone of the castle, and he held a golden sceptre, with a red ruby gleaming on the top of it. His eyes were forest green yet they seem to rage with fire. He stared at the residents of Avalar, and huffed.

"What!" he said in an angry tone, which was his normal tone of voice. They just stared at him with shock. He was told that if he ever, ever took one step in Avalar, he would be on trail in a heartbeat. Yet there he was standing and smirking at them.

Elora step forward and harshly said. "Get Out! You know you're not welcome here." she gave him the longest and most direct stare she had ever given before. She hated him, everything about him.

"Well it's is lovely to see you all too. But at the moment being thrown in jail is the least of my worries." He turned and faced the golden portal. None of them had any idea what he was doing, or why he was even here. It didn't seem like it was an accident, nor did he freak out when he landed in Avalar. The orange toad like creature just stared evil at the portal, like he was waiting. But for what none of them knew.

"Ripto Go! Before we call Spyro!" Hunter threaten, knowing that Ripto wouldn't dream of coming here if he knew the purple dragon was involved.

"Sorry flea-bag, but that is just what I'm waiting for." Ripto said, not even turning around to face is enemies. Yet they could all tell that he had a smile on his face.

The Professor had a worried look on his face and said in the calmest voice he could muster. "What do you mean?"

"Ripto what are you doing?" the Faun quickly questioned.

Then Ripto started to laugh. It was an evil chuckle of a laugh. He turned around with pure evil in his eyes. "Why do you think I came here though the portal which is labelled 'Dragon Realms'? He's coming alright, but the question is will he be alive as soon as his feet lands on the ground." He enjoyed putting fear into the people of Avalar. In fact he enjoyed scaring the bleeding hearts out of anyone and everyone who annoyed him. Avalar now being one of his hated enemies, if Spyro wasn't put into the equation. But never the less it was the one part of the world he wanted blown out of existence if he had his way.

All of a sudden, a purple Dragon came flying through the portal. The Dragon flew straight over Ripto's head as he ducked to avoid being hit, which made the purple Dragon to fly straight towards Hunter. In which made the cheetah fall on his back, again, and he was quite surprised he hadn't broken it yet. The Dragon quickly got up and apologized to his friend and turned to face the dinosaur, he had followed though the portal. "Ripto" the dragon said in a stern voice.

"Spyro" Ripto returned back in the same voice as his enemy. Ripto clutched his sceptre, every time he saw the purple demon, he felt all the hatred that he had ever felt roll into one. Just his annoying voice or even the mention of his name would make his blood boil.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Spyro also stared at him with the same hatred as Ripto felt for him.

Ripto laughed "Neither are you! Do you really think they needed the Dragon, in their home world, where only death and destruction lie in his wake?!"

"No, but I wasn't the one who caused that."

Ripto pointed his sceptre at Spyro before saying in a irritated tone "Oh do SHUT up!" with in less than a second, a bolt of red light beamed out of the sceptre and hit Spyro, knocking him over. His body started to twitch, as he lay helpless on the ground. His body was stiff and he couldn't move a single muscle in his body.

"SPYRO!" Hunter ran up to him only to also be blasted with a ball of red light, which also stopped him from moving. The Professor and Elora froze. They knew that if any one of them were to move they would also be blasted by the light, their only hope was to stand still and not say a word unless necessary. But that didn't seem to matter as yet another all of light hit the Mole and made him fall to the ground.

"That was un called for!" Elora shouted, in pure shock with what Ripto had just done.

Ripto lowered his sceptre and sigh. "Keep your fur on goat, they're not dead. Their just having a little sleep wells I sort something out."

"Like what?"Elora asked in a darkened tone.

"Does it really concern you?" he challenged her.

"YES it does!" with that Elora managed to grab his sceptre and run out of the court yard with it. She had no idea what she was doing, all she knew she had to by some time, for Spyro to wake up. It was freezing and the cold had turned the once fluffy snow, into hard crystal. This meant one slip and you were a goner. She didn't know where to go until she looked at the steps leading to Canyon Speedway. Without even thinking she ran for it. All the way down the steps and into the cave, where the water had now frozen over. The cave had turned into a bluely grey colour, as the snow had stuck to the roof and froze. In fact the whole cave was frozen; it appeared from the recent snow storm, because of the storm it had made the top of the water fall block with snow, making it impossible to get out. So there was no way out. She dare not enter Canyon Speed either, not since she almost fell into the lava. She took a deep breath and just faced the crystal water holding on to the sceptre that she had stolen.

"I'm afraid that doesn't belong to you." A voice came from behind her. Elora slowly turned around and pointed the sceptre at Ripto. She was anger and scared, she didn't know what she was doing, and all she could do was threaten him to "move back." Ripto slowly put his hands up. "Do you really want to be doing that?" he said as he moved forward.

"I mean it! Stay back!" she shouted.

Ripto continued to move forward as he was taking to her. "No you don't. You don't have it in you." He smirked as she lowered her face. But still continued to hold the sceptre up at him. She wasn't afraid of him, she never really was. She just wanted him out of her home world, and to keep the citizens safe. He continued to speak. "Anyway that thing only works if I am the one using so sorry." He mocked her.

She gritted her teeth. "You're lying"

"No I'm not. Well if you don't believe me fire." He said whiles just standing less than five meters in front of her. "DO IT!" he screamed at her, making her shiver ever so slightly.

She knew it was wrong to swoop down to his level, but she hated being mocked and challenged. So she kept her position, and with all her emotions telling her to stop, she did it anyway. She tried to comrade the sceptre to fire, but it wouldn't work. She tried again still nothing. She looked down, taking her eyes off of Ripto, and trying her hardest to get it to fire, but she got the same result. When she looked up, Ripto was stood right in front of her. This made her jump forcing her to move back. "See I told you it only works for me" he then snatched it back off of her. Now she was scared. He looked her dead in the eye, and said nothing. The silence was enough to torture someone, let alone kill.

"Now that we have destabilised that, maybe you should start looking for another job." He laughed. He loved terrorizing people, especially if it was Crush. He just needed her out of the way, in the same way as he had dealt with the others, but before he could fire. The cave started to shake, and the ice from the top of the cave started to crack, and fall off the roof. Both Elora and Ripto crouched down, and covered their heads in case any shards of ice were to fall on them. Then without warning the snow that was blocking the exit, in the upper part of the cave broke and started to flood the cave. It covered everything including the all of the exit, trapping both the Dinosaur and Faun in the cave. With no way in or no way out.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think, encouragement and criticism is much appreciated. So please a leave a comment. **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Stuck Here With You

**How to Save Your Life**

**Chapter 2: I'm Stuck in Here, With You!**

Spyro stood up. He couldn't really remember what happened, all he could remember was Ripto had fired a red ball of fire, which was hammering towards him. He then looked at Hunter and the Professor who were lying on the ground. Spyro could only assume the same thing had happened to them, whatever had happened to him. But a thought quickly sprang to mind. Where was Ripto? But more importantly were was Elora?

"Hunter! Professor! Wake up!" Spyro explained before scorching them. They both yelped and stood up faster than the speed of light, they were scared as they had never heard so much concern and worry in their friend's voice before. The Professor looked around and saw the reason why Spyro was so worried.

"WHERES ELORA!" the mole had a sudden rush of panic flow though him.

Hunter eyes widen to the size of owls "Ripto! He must have her." Hunter came to the conclusion considering he and Elora were nowhere to be seen.

"We have to search for them, they can't have gone that far or someone would have found and informed us by now." Spyro was trying his hardest to think where they might be. Spyro knew Ripto won't risk coursing a fuss, if he was going to be thrown into to jail because of it. So the most likely opinion was that he was still in Avalar. More likely he was still in the homeland of Winter Tundra. "We have to search the whole of Winter Tundra they can't have gone far."

They split up, each person going to a different section of the winter wasteland. Hunter had to look in the court yard and the castle, where as Spyro search the caves and the outer grounds of the deserted winter land. The Professor on the other hand went to his lab to scan for any portal activity, and all life forms within the realm of Avalar. They knew they had to find Elora and keep her safe from their arch enemy at all cost. Even though Ripto wasn't the cleverest of people Spyro had ever faced, he was the most threatening. As the dinosaur had a short temper, and was always good to his word, so they had to make sure she wasn't in any danger from the raging beast.

In the cave...

It was silent. The mini avalanche, had blocked all of the exits, and had formed an icy shell around the cave. The wind was dead. There was no noise coming from inside or out of the cave, apart from the patter of Spyro's feet, ransacking the tundra disparately trying to find the two people.

Inside the cave, the walls were painted silver. They glistened and sparkled in the gloominess of the darkened cave. The snow had somehow created a dome around the faun and the dinosaur which were in the cave when the ice collapsed. The faun started to stir. Her body lay flat against the frozen river, and snow. She moved her head slightly and opened her clear blue eyes.

Her head was raging and storming with pain as she allowed her eyes to adjusting to the dimness of the wintery cave. She glared up to the roof, that was still shimmering with ice crystals, even though they had fallen like the hard snow that a knocked her out. She just lied there staring helplessly at the ceiling, as if it was the only source keeping her awake. Slowly but surely she managed to push herself up. She had to see what had happened in the cave, more importantly if she had hurt herself. As she did so, she couldn't feel the cold hard snow beneath her. Her hands had gone numb with the dangerously low temperatures that had filled the cave.

She looked around, the now ice cavern, and notice another being lying in the snow, only a few meters away from Elora. Elora didn't know what to do she couldn't remember what she was doing, or why she was even in the cave, but she had to know if the other person was alright. She helplessly crawled closer to the person, as she drew closer the easier it became to identify them.

She paused. She was right next to them, only to discover Ripto was lying lifelessly on the white plated ground. She gave him and nudge and calmly said. "Ripto" he didn't answer. Elora suddenly became more concerned and shook his shoulder. "Ripto. Wake up! Wake up!" his hand suddenly grabbed her hand which was on his shoulder, and pushed it away.

"Five more minutes please!" his angry and tired voice broke out. Then he moved so his back was facing the faun. Elora immediately pulled him back, in frustration to his reaction, so that he was looking up at the ceiling again. "What is it with you people? I'm trying to sleep!" he roared, just wanting to be left alone.

"Ripto you need to get up!" Elora said in a slightly scared but annoyed voice. As she had thought he was dead.

Ripto looked at her and sat up. "Why? I don't have to do anything you say. You should listen to what I say, considering I took over this horrid place. Also I just knocked out those stupid friends of yours, so yeah you should be listening to me!" he crossed his arms and then didn't look at Elora. Elora hated to be reminded of that, and she was getting annoyed that he wouldn't shut up about it.

"In case you haven't notice we are trapped in an Ice cave!"

All of a sudden Ripto stood up staring at every inch of the blue and purple cave. It was ice. Frozen, freezing, hard ice. "No, no, no, no!" Ripto ran to where he had come in, which was now a wall of thick black ice. He bagged his fist against the rock like substance and carried on screaming no. Elora started at him with discussed. It was almost like he was throwing a temper tantrum. It was a side she had never would have thought the dark wizard would ever express, in front of her anyway. "I'm trapped! I'm trapped in a freezing cave, in Avalar!" he in a panicky and offended voice. He turned back to face Elora who was still sitting down in the snow "I'm stuck here with YOU?!"

"I beg your pardon! More like I'M stuck in here with YOU!" she stood up pointing at him with rage.

"Well if you didn't steal my sceptre this would have never happened."

"If you didn't come to Avalar in the first place, then I wouldn't have stolen the sceptre that you probably stole in the first place!"

"Where playing the blame game are we? Ok so let's blame the purple dragon who chased me in here, because I was on a walk. So it is his fault not mine, his!"

Elora just shook her head and sat back down. "What are we doing? There's no point blaming each other we just need to get out of here." as much as Ripto hated to admit, Elora was right. There was no way he was going to get out unless they put their difference aside, even if it was for a few more minutes. It couldn't really be that bad, but he still didn't what to take the chance.

"Fine!" Ripto huffed. "If you help me find my sceptre I can get us out of here. Deal" Ripto said not looking at her. Elora slightly smiled, so she stood up and tried to shake his hand. Before she could do so, he pulled it back. "But if I do get you out of here, you have to promise something." Elora gave him an odd look but nodded anyway. "You have to promise, if I get you out, I don't go to jail"

Elora looked at the ground. She knew she couldn't promise him that, it would be decided by the council not her. But Elora could feel the temperature of the place keep dropping dramatically every minute. "Ok" she said and shook his hand.

He walked passed her and knelt down on the ground and fumbled helplessly for his sceptre considering the cave was small it wouldn't take that much time to find it. Elora also did the same in an attempted to find some way out of the frost bitten snow global. She knew that Ripto would properly prefer it if she didn't help, but she didn't want him to go back on their deal, if he found the sceptre and she didn't help. To them it felt like they were searching for hours, even though it was only a couple of minutes.

Elora then came across the golden rod and held it up. This time she was able to actually get a look of it, and wow did it impress her! The whole staff was solid gold, and it had tiny markings all over it. She could hardly read it, in the certain tone of the light and the fact that it was in a completely different language, which she had never seen before. It was weird, she had never seen this sort of writing before, so she assumed it was an ancient form of text. Ever so, why did Ripto have it? and how on earth could he read it?

The ruby on the other hand was one of the most spectacular things she had ever laid eyes on. Yes it was just a solid red Ruby but the detail on it was breath taking. The sides of the Ruby were cut so carefully it made a prefect octagon outline. The red glow that came from the stone, made the snow and ice glow a pinky colour as she lifted it off of the ground. In the Ruby it had waves and all sorts of other amazing things floating around, in the gem. It was in one word: beautiful.

Elora just kept gazing into it before Ripto's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you done staring at it now?" she flinched and looked over to where Ripto was leaning against the wall. Ripto had stop looking about 30 seconds ago, as he had saw that she had picked it up. He allowed her to look at it, as he could act more annoyed at her, "Cause you know I want to live." He said in a snide tone.

"Sorry I was only looking at it. Anyway didn't you steal it?" Elora answer giving him and evil glare.

Ripto shrugged his shoulders. "Can we just say that person didn't need it anymore." He laughed. Elora face widened with horror. He had murder someone to get the sceptre. It wasn't really that shocking considering what his personality was like. But he confirming it, just hit her right in the stomach. "Now give it here if you want to get out of this God forsaken place alive" she didn't want to do whatever he said now. He was disguising and vile, and his terms for her safety, didn't seem worth it anymore. But she still wanted to live, no matter how evil Ripto could be. She quickly handed him the sceptre and step far away from the entrance.

Ripto then pointed the sceptre at the wall and blasted it. Elora and Ripto could feel the heat rushing from the bolt, and crashing on to the wall, making the whole place warm up like an igloo. As soon as Ripto stopped there was no hole. For a matter of fact there was no mark at all. No sign of any ice or snow breaking off. There was nothing. Nothing! Ripto thought. How on earth was he going to get out of here now? He now couldn't make his deal with the faun, and now he would most likely be thrown in prison the second he got out of there.

His rage started to boil. Ripto had always had a short temper, even when he was a young child. So unfortunately for Elora he had never learnt to control it. He stared at the exit and then roared with all his might. He then throw his sceptre on the ground, so hard the gem broke off the top of the staff. He started kicking the snow as hard as he could, which went in his face, putting him in an even bigger rage. Which then lead him to punch the ice walls of the cave, in a temped to break it. Although he was punching it, he wasn't hitting it hard enough to do any damage to his hand. He stood there screaming and punching the wall. Elora on the other hand didn't know what to do. She just stood there trying not to look terrified by his outrageous display.

She hated Ripto even when she first met him she could tell that he was a hot head, just with in the first three seconds of hearing his voice. At least he had broken his sceptre, so that he wouldn't murder her in an outburst of rage. This gave her a bit of comfort. But it was hardly anything.

...

Spyro at this point was still running around the grounds of Winter Tundra when he heard the screams of rage. He recognized in an instance as Ripto's darken voice. Spyro quickly sprinted to where the gigantic cries were coming from, only to discover a ball of snow and ice. Spyro, Hunter and the Professor had no idea that the mountain had collapsed as they were knocked out, so Spyro had no idea what it was or where it came from.

When Spyro was nearing the cave he heard the cries and screams increase in loudness and panic. As Spyro stood right outside the cave he could only hear Ripto having a temper tantrum and screaming his head off. Then all of a sudden he heard a Female voice "RIPTO CALMDOWN!"

"CALM DOWN! If you haven't notice I'm stuck in a cave, in Avalar, with the most irritating and stuck up woman I have EVER met. So you expect me TO CALM DOWN!"

"What about me?! I'm stuck in here with a man who tried to take over my homeland, and MURDER me! So if any one got something to complain about it's me."

Spyro the realised that Elora was with Ripto in the cave. "ELORA! ELORA!" Spyro called out. It was then silent, as the bickering between the two had stopped. The wind grew as did Spyro waited for an answer "Elora, can you hear me?"

"Yes! Spyro thank god your here." Elora said with her voice full of relief.

Spyro felt a sudden pain of relief at her voice. He smiled "You ok?"

"Yes I'm alright. Just trapped and there's no way out."

Spyro felt his fear come back; at the fact she was stuck in there with Ripto. But he had to get her out of there and didn't have time to worry out Ripto. "Don't worry Elora I'll get you out of there I promise"

Ripto had sat down, on the frozen ground as the purple Dragon and the Faun were talking. He couldn't stand the demon, he couldn't stand the faun and he couldn't stand the fact he was trapped in Avalar, stuck, listening to both of their voices. Ripto groaned "For heaven sake. Stop flirting with each other and find a way for us to get out of this hell hole."

Then in unison both Spyro and Elora shouted. "WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Elora gave him a look of death, as he smiled at her discomfort. Spyro just shivered at the thought. She was one of his best friends, he would never consider that, ever happening.

He laughed "Yeah right. So anyway Demon, you going to get us out of here or what" Ripto said as he pushed in front of Elora, which made her kick him before she stepped backwards in case he lost his temper again.

Spyro snarled. "Why on earth would I ever, ever let you out of there?"

"Cause if you don't. And I don't walk out of Avalar a free man. Well I think the only thing to do is to Murder her." Ripto turned around to Elora with an evil and sinister look on his face.

**Thanks for read the chapter next one will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling the Cold?

**How to save your Life.**

**Ok sorry about the last chapter, I have now removed Cynder from the story. My reasoning for putting her in this, was because on another story, everyone wanted the together. So sorry. Anyway as she is taken out you enjoy reading the story.**

**Chapter 3: Feeling the Cold?**

Spyro's eyes turned to the size of footballs; he knew that Ripto meant what he said. Ripto would have no hesitation in killing Elora or Spyro. Spyro then blasted the wall with burning hot flames. He carried on doing this for 2 minutes, but like Ripto he got nothing. No ice or snow broke off. Not even a single sign of melting. Spyro then started to panic he couldn't get them out.

"I can't" Spyro said in a worrying tone. "It's not melting." Spyro then waiting for a response from the dinosaur, but got none. Had he harmed her? Was she dead? What could Spyro do? Elora was in there with Ripto and he was out in Winter Tundra. "Ripto? Ripto!"

Ripto's anger then began to raise. He hated Spyro's annoying voice, but if wanted to get out he was going to have to have an agreement with the purple beast. "Ok! Now you listen if you don't find away to get us out, I will kill her. You have 6 hours!" Ripto said in a stern and annoyed voice.

"Elora! I'm getting the Professor maybe he will be able to get you out" Spyro called.

Ripto then interrupted "Better hurry up, cause hours can turn into minutes pretty quickly."Spyro then ran towards the castle of Winter Tundra in hopes of finding Hunter, so that they could both find the Professor together.

In the cave Elora gave him a weird and evil look."That's really mature threatening to kill me if you don't get out; I mean what sort of child are you." Elora mocked him. Ripto was just a person after all and the fact that he knew threatening to kill her might change Spyro's mind, destroying her.

Ripto shook his head, and glared at her, with eyes of rage and death. "Do you think that I'm lying? I always mean what I say; do you want to know where I got the spectre from? Do you really? Well I murder my uncle to get it. So if don't think I won't kill you, you are gravely mistaken!" Ripto then immediately lost eye contacted with her. Ripto never regretted much in his whole life, but that was the one thing he did regret. That was the first time he had ever murder anybody, the first time he had ever felt like he was capable of something. But at the same time he had lost his family on that day. Everything he held dear and everything he had, was gone in that moment. For once in his entire life, he actually felt ashamed of himself. Unfortunately for him, he was showing his moment of weakness in front the person he loathed. "So hurry up and get your 'boyfriend' to get us out of here." Ripto tried to say with all the rage he could muster in an attempted to cover up the hurt.

However Elora could see the hurt in his eyes as he said it. He killing his uncle for a silly sceptre was a disgusting and impossible thing for someone to do, but he was in pain. That much Elora could see. "Ripto, Spyro's not my boyfriend we are just friends. And are you ok?"

"WHAT! WHY the HELL are you asking me THAT! I'm Fine! All that's wrong is that I'm stuck in a freezing cold cave, and my only hope is a purple Dragon that I would rather see dead, then I would ever consider asking for help." Ripto said lying though his teeth. "Any way why would you care? I threaten to kill you, and I tried to destroy Avalar!"

"I'm only trying to help!" Elora tried to say in the most comforting voice she could mange. As it was he natural instinct to help whoever was in need, even if they didn't deserve it.

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I have NEVER HAD IT, NOR have I EVER ASKED FOR IT! So you can stop all that Avalar crap, and TAKE IT SOME WHERE ELSE!" Ripto screamed. With his eyes glowing red with rage.

"I'm sorry! I get it, you killed your uncle and you feel ashamed and upset but..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU have no idea! NO IDEA! THAT was the first time I have said anything about. My parents didn't even know. So if you tell a soul. I will personally make sure; your precious home world IS BURNT TO THE GROUND! UNDERSTAND!?"

Elora nodded her head and sigh. "Good." Ripto said before he laid down pale blue crystal tinted ground. "Now I have a head ache. So please shut up!"

The Faun smiled "you said please" she said before moving away from him, and sitting down on the cold ground. She had idea that he could show a little bit of sensitivity, it just wasn't his personality. But yet he had, in way it made her feel sorry for the dinosaur. Only for moment and then finally realized what he had said. He had killed his own uncle for a stick. It was vile and forgivable, and yet she felt sorry for him. Elora tried to push the thought down to, that was her type of person, who would try to help anyone, but she felt sick for even considering.

30 minutes later...

The cave was silent, like it had been for half n hour. Half an hour of awkwardness between Elora and Ripto, as they had not spoken since his outburst. During this time Ripto had mange to reattach his sceptre and was just staring at it. He had never realised how much pain he had course just to get it, but he didn't care. He still didn't, and didn't want to. Ripto then slowly hugged himself as the temperature in the cave had become incredible low. He didn't even notice until he saw Elora shivering. He didn't know what to do all he knew was that if the temperature didn't stop falling; they were both going to die. He then let back on his hands looked up at the ceiling as he tried to figure out away to get out of the cave.

Elora on the other hand was shivering. As she was only wearing a vest top, she was freezing. She couldn't feel her fingers or her face as the ice, just seemed to grow. She didn't even take a glance at Ripto, as she found what he had done. She just wanted to feel safe and warm, but that wasn't going to happen in the cave. Her frozen ears then picked up Ripto's voice. "You cold?" She just nodded not wanting to look at him or even speak to him.

All of a sudden the heat rose. It felt like it had risen at least 10 degrees if not more. She turned around to see fire. Actual fire. She move closer to the fire and placed her hands on front of the roaring flames. The thought had not even occurred to her how it got here nor did she care. Across the other side of the flames, Ripto sat staring straight into the flames. But she noticed he wasn't wearing his cape.

She looked down to see his purple cape, a light. She looked at him but he still had his forest green eyes locked on to the flame. She almost jumped when he spoke. "I loved that cape. It was my favourite."

"Well I swear you many that look just like it" She commented with relief that the fire was still burning .

"Yeah, I do but that one was my favourite."

Elora looked oddly at it. As it was fabric she knew it should have smouldered and turned into ash by now. "How is it still burning?" Elora said in the calmest of tones.

Ripto replied back in the same tone. "I put a protection spell around it then set it a light. It should finish in about... umm... 3 hours" He finally looked up at the faun, right in the eyes. "We just have to hope your friends get us out of here before it does." He smiled as he allowed the warm heat to engulf his body.

Elora then looked to the raging embers as they lit up the ice. She didn't know what to say, was he being nice? Or was it because he wanted to stay alive? She didn't what to think but she simple said "Thank you "anyway. Ripto then gave her an odd look. The last time he had ever got a thank you was, before he came to Avalar, unless he was being kind to his servants.

What do I say Ripto thought? He couldn't allow himself to be kind to someone from Avalar. Plus she was a friend of that irritating demon. He had to convince himself it was because it would benefit him not just her. But he nodded and then replied "That's ok. I couldn't allow my get out of jail free card to die now could I?" he sneered trying to kill any sight of kindness.

"No, cause they would kill if you let me die!" she quickly commented. In a harsh tone.

He just glared evilly at her, he didn't know how to put an end to the silence in the cave. He dug his nails into the ground. "Elora?" he question but regretted it as he said it. "Elora how do you do it?"

"Do what?" she question in a worrying tone.

"Not get annoyed or irritated or want to kill somebody?" Elora then knew that he was trying his hardest to have a proper conversation with her. She didn't want to lose probable, the only piece of human in him that she would ever see. She didn't want to spoil his moment.

"Well you just have to practice I guess. But I don't ever remember wanting to kill anyone" she said in a soft tone.

Ripto however seemed to ignoring her statement just stared into the fire. It was burning his orange skin but he didn't seem to care. His mind was set on other important things. Plus he had burnt his cape, which didn't make things any easier for him the coldness of the heartless cave.

"Ripto?" he looked up. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but why did you kill you uncle?" He sat wondering if he should tell her the real reason. He didn't trust her, but her personality he knew that she wouldn't say anything. Although he hated Avalar and all the people in it. Especially her.

He turned his attention back to the flames. Before she could change the subject he spoke. "He stole from my parents. He stole everything they had, a part from me and my brother and sister. He forced my parents to pay rent on the house until he got bored and gave it back to us. So he deserved it."

"How come you haven't said anything?"

"Think about this. Telling your Father you were the one who killed his brother, that's going to go down well."

Elora wanted to say something she heard people running towards the cave. She knew that if she said anything then they would hear. Then she heard a voice coming for outside the cave. "Elora we found something."

**Well ok hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: 5 Hours

**How to Save Your Life**

**Chapter 4: Five Hours**

The Professor, Hunter and Spyro, where outside the cave. The Professor was holding an old book with a tiny red gem on the front. It sparkled on the tattered brown cover. Spyro and Hunter on the other hand had no idea how that book had any importance, or how it was going to get Elora out of the cave. They notice that the spin was showing, as it was gold. It appeared the whole inner side of the book was golden. Elora then spoke in a hopeful and amazed voice. "What did you find?"

The Professor cleared his throat as if he was about to speak, however he was rudely interrupted by Hunter. "Elora he's holding an old book that 'will' get you out of there. Really Professor I think that you are just getting dumb in your old age."

Ripto let out small laugh before the mole continued. "No Hunter it will get her out. Or at least give us a clue. Ok so here is an entry from 1254 years ago. It says: that a hippo from Shady Oasis was swimming in the pond, in Summer Forest, by Glimmer. She then, went though the cave leading to the place where one of the orbs was hidden."

"Not a good hiding place if you ask me" Spyro said under his breath.

The Professor didn't ignolige the comment and continued reading. "but as she was half way through the cave, it had collapsed. It appeared that some rocks had fallen in on both sides and she was trapped. But the weird thing is that, all the water had dried from both sides of the pond and she was able to breathe."

Ripto now was getting bored of the tale and decide it hurry it along a little. "Just get to the point, you idiot, I'm freezing in here" he said in an anger and loud voice.

"Ok! Well like now nothing could move rocks. She was stuck in there, until about five hours where, the water dried back and she die. The funny thing is after the water had come back, just before they were able to move the rocks to get her out."

Elora placed her hand on her mouth. Was this happening again? Were she and Ripto going to die in the cave? She didn't know what to think, she turned to face Ripto. "How long have we been in here for?"

Ripto gave her an odd look and shrugged his shoulders. "I DON'T know. Probable about an hour. If you have forgot a big pile of snow fell on us!" she turned back to her thoughts, thinking she only had about four hours left to live.

Spyro then turned the page. It was the same story this time in Autumn Plains. He didn't bother reading it he went straight to the next to see if this had happened to Winter Tundra before. As he found nothing, he took the book from the Professor and read out the Autumn Plains page. "Now this has happened again, but in Autumn Plains. It says in the tower along the wall. Were I found another orb. Someone was in there, a Colossian, and the tower collapsed and he was safe for five hours before it have collapsed again killing him. But the same thing is that, no one could move the rumble until after, he was killed."

Ripto then stood away from the warm of the fire, and towards the bitterness of the ice cave wall. "Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying in four hours I'm going to be dead?" he slammed his fisted into the wall, making Elora and the people outside jump. "AHHHHHHHH! Are YOU JOKING! I'm going to die in AVALAR!" he continued to punch the wall, as hard as he could. Over and over again. Now he would never be able to kill Spyro.

Finally Ripto stopped hitting the ice wall, he placed his hands by his sides and took some deep breathes before going to sit down on the other side of the cave away from the people outside and Elora. He hadn't even notice that his hand was bleeding. Elora on the other hand had notice, but didn't say anything.

"So uh what connects these two people? Well four." Hunter said, for once not asking a stupid question.

The Professor flicked though the pages of the heavy book there was nothing. Nothing, to connect anything from each other. And considering the two events were 378 years apart, it still made no difference. So Hunter grabbed the book of the small mole and shook it. A piece of fine brown paper fell out.

Spyro immediately picked it up, an knew it was a riddle. He then began to read it too the four other people who were listening:

_As red as the sun, yet as clear as ice. _

_As light as the day, but as dark as night._

_I am the only one how can save you,_

_But you have to want me too._

_The power hold is not to be __medial_

_Yet you should be alarmed as I am the Devil._

_So set me free_

_And you will be left be._

_Although I sparkle like that stars,_

_You should have me behind bars._

When he had finished his reading it, Hunter had his mouth wide open. There was no way that they were going to use that. Whatever it was, there had to be another way of getting them out of there. Devil or not Elora was his friend, and they had to get her out of there.

Elora asked sheepishly. "What could it be?"

"It's a crystal of some sort." Ripto said. "the only thing that is red and clear has to be some type of gem thing." He explained the reason behind his thinking.

Spyro gave the paper back to the Professor and order. "Hunter, Professor. You take this and see if Moneybags knows anything, and I'm going to get Gulp and Crush."

Elora quickly shouted "WHY!?"

"Because if they can help. Plus it's not fair on Ripto to have people ganging up on him."

"I don't need your sympathy Dragon. And anyway why do you want to bring the greediest bear alive into this situation?" Ripto said as perusal in a temper.

"Moneybags is the only one who knows every last little detail on a every gem ever created so he is your only hope." With that the Dragon, Cheetah and Mole all went the separate ways. Ripto just rolled his eyes. That demon being nice to him wasn't going to change the fact that he wanted him dead. Or that he was going to kill. Ripto then rubbed his hands together, only to be left in told agony. He looked down to see that his right hand was covered in blood.

"How on earth..?" He question before realizing that punching the wall wasn't the cleverest of things he could have done. Elora went over to Ripto and tried to have a look at his hand. He instantly pulled it back and scowled at her, with hatred.

"Look you may have broken it I only want to help you Ripto" She sweetly and calmly said. Trying her best to convince him. She did hate him, with a passion. But he was the one who could kill her whenever he felt like it, so she had to at least make peace with him as they were stuck in the same cave. But he was having none of it.

He let out a small appalling laugh. "No. It's not broken! It's just a bit of blood. Gosh why do woman have to worry so much" he screamed hoping and praying his words would offend her. But they didn't seem to. She gave him a hard stare. She wasn't about to give up. She quickly pulled his right arm and held his wrist. He struggled to try and shake her off. "LET GO OF ME! YOU STUPID FAUN!"

She looked at him directly in the eye. "You are not going anywhere until you let me have a look." And with that Ripto stop. He didn't see the point in struggling anymore. If he was going to die in about 3 hours and 56 minutes he was going to make the last few hours as easy as possible. She looked t his hand, to see that all of his knuckles were bleeding. His orange skin had turned a very dark purple colour that was the same colour as a plum. He didn't seem to be feeling any pain, but he wasn't looking at her, so she couldn't really tell. She then gently pressed two of her fingers on to his hand which made him yelp.

"WHAT the HELL was that FOR?" he growled.

"I didn't mean to I think you haven't broken your hand you just badly bruised it." She said as she moved back a bit and sat down. He sighed as he looked at his hand. It did look horrible. So he reached for his sceptre and waved it gently three times over his bad hand. Some red dust came off of it, and washed all over his hand. He put the sceptre down and realised a tiny smile.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

He put up his hand and wiggled his fingers, all of the cuts and bruises were gone. "Just one of the many of advantages of using magic!" he smiled but it quickly vanished. He had never really like smiling. Ever since he was a child he hated smiling. But he hated it even more if someone pointed it out. "So what do you think the riddle means?"

"You said it." She said in a worrying tone, in case he had out them on the wrong track.

"It is the mostly likely thing. And this is not a compliment. But Moneybags will find out which gem, crystal, stone or whatever. He will know the one we are looking for." Ripto said with no confidence at all, making Elora feel extremely uneasy. But she knew that he was only trying to scare her.

She shook her head and sighed very loudly. "You don't understand. Do you? Ripto in all likely hood, we are not going to live. If those people didn't work out the pattern, so why can we it doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe of once you should not look at both sides of the argument, and look at one." He responded without looking at her. He knew there was no way that they were going to ever get out. But he never gave up, on anything, unless it was humiliating defeat.

Elsewhere in Avalar...

Moneybags was in is gigantic mansion, counting every gem he had. As he was wearing his black waist coat and his spectacle. Moneybags had realised that Spyro had paid him less since his recent accent and wardrobe change. s he was counting he was thinking how much of this of them had belong to Spyro. He frowned that the most coloured gem he had were in order of; yellow, pink, blue, green and red. He needed more 25 worth gems he needed it. It was the only thing that was on his mind day, in and day out.

All of a sudden the big door slammed open and he quickly hid behind a chair, then called out. "I didn't do anything. Take anything you want but not the money! Please not the money!" he seemed to be almost crying. He would allow anyone to take his wife, but not the money. It was like his baby.

"Calm down Moneybags we just need your help with something" Hunter explained. Soon wishing he hadn't said those exact words.

Moneybags jump up and run to the Professor and Hunter with is professional face on. "ok but it is going to cost oh I don't know, a small fee." He smiled rubbing his index finger and thumb together. Hunter then expected a stamp on his foot but none came. It appears the Professor was only standing there with his head in his hands. Hunter and Moneybags were silently praying he wouldn't implode.

"No it won't" Professor said in a slightly anger tone. Which he directed at Hunter. "Our leader, Elora is trapped in a cave and we need you to read this for us." Moneybags took the paper off of the mole. He carefully studied it. He knew what type of gem this could be . Although these events had only seemed to take place in the realm of Avalar, so it narrowed it down. The Professor quickly said, as they were running out of time. "What does it mean?" Moneybags stretched out his hand and continually pulled is fingers in and out. But instead of gems he got a smack on his hand.

"MONEYBAGS! Elora will die unless you help us so please!" Moneybags turned around with his nose in the air, and the most disgusted look on his face. He had never once lowered a price, or given someone something for free and ignored the statement Hunter was making. Hunter then sighed. "Ok if you help Spyro will give you 5000 gems."

The fat bear then jumped with delight. Then he ran across the room and pulled down a massive curtain, which reviled hundreds and hundreds of books. Moneybags, ran his finger along one of the shelves and said "Avalar" the book case then started to move at an extremely fast pace. Until it stopped and had only books on Avalar on it.

"Here you go. Now when will I get my payment" he question with a huge grin on his face.

The Professor just shook his head "ok when we find the gem or whatever we are looking for, then you can have your payment." The bear then quickly dragged all the books and put them into three piles. "Ok... we should get started" the Professor said amazed as he had never seen the fat bear move so quick.


	5. Chapter 5: Bring in the Monsters

**How to Save Your Life **

**Chapter 5: Bring in the Monsters, and the Bear**

In Winter Tundra...

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Enough!" Spyro said exhaustedly to Gulp and Crush who had chased him all the way to Avalar, because they thought he had locked their boss in the cave, instead of being trapped in there himself. "For the last time I DIDN'T put Ripto in there!"

Crush said with devilish blue eyes. "Why should we believe you? You have tried to kill him. So you tell me why you expect us to believe anything you say." The huge blue monster was holding his club, and looked ready to squish him to the ground. Gulp nodded in agreement. He didn't talk much; he usually allowed Ripto and Crush to do all the talking for him. But he did roar with anger when Spyro had informed them of what had happened to Ripto. The huge green giant then, stomped his feet with rage, making the earth shake and Spyro jumping up and down in the air. The stamping didn't have any effect on Crush what so ever.

Crush then grasped his club as tightly as he could. The purple pest was lying though his teeth. He could see Ripto's obsession over his death. He was annoying and stupid and it was making Gulp and Crush insane with rage. "Look, I swear to both of you, that I didn't do that. Elora is in there too. Do you really think I would ever harm one of my friends on purpose?"All of a sudden the wooden club came crashing down almost landing on his head. He quickly ran as fast as he could to the ice cave, without turning back. He knew for certain that both Crush and Gulp would be following him, ready to kill him. As soon as Spyro got to the cave, he yelled out as loud as he could. "RIPTO!"

Just then the huge green and blue monsters were just about to turn Spyro into mush before Ripto's voice came from the cave. "What do you want now, you purple pest!" to Spyro's surprise it was the most welcoming thing Spyro had ever heard coming out of Ripto's mouth. But he stood there and allowed Gulp or Crush to speak.

"BOSS!" they both said in unison. But Crush question. "What on earth are you doing in there?" the blue monster was the most intelligent out of the two, but he still had his stupid moments.

"Well that's easy to answer, its Elora's fault." Ripto said in a casual and calm way, then he turn to the faun with a smile on his face knowing he had offend her.

Her eyes grew as she yelled in a stressed voice. "ME! If you hadn't been here, and shot my friends then I won't have stolen the sceptre. That then wouldn't have lead me running in here and us getting trapped by ice and snow!"

"Oh shut up! Well maybe if that cheetah you call a friend didn't put those coordinates in then I would have never have came to this pathetic excuse of a land!"

"WHAT! This is one of..." As Elora and Ripto continued to argue, Gulp lay on the frosted ground, and tried his hardest to cover his ears. He never liked it when Ripto had a screaming match with someone. Ripto did shout a lot but never this much. Spyro and Crush however, just gave each other odd glances, and rolled their eyes

Elora being the leader of Avalar would usually shouted to get her point across. So Spyro was used to hearing her shout by now. If she was ever in a debate or an argument, she would always win, as she refused to back now.

Because Crush had known Ripto since they were children, he also knew that he would never back down on an argument as well. Like last week Ripto and Red were 'discussing' the perfect way to kill Spyro, and of course Ripto won.

Gulp was still covering his ears wishing that the fighting would stop. Both Spyro and Crush noticed this, and yet Spyro was the first to speak. "ELORA! RIPTO! SHUT UP!" but they continued not even noticing that anyone had tried to talk to them. Crush walked over to Gulp who had his eyes shut tight.

Crush knew that Gulp was getting scared and shouted. "BOSS! SHUT IT!" then everyone was quite. Ripto had never heard Crush sound so angry in his life. It was always him, in a rage, and bouncing off of the walls. But the fact that Crush had told him to do something it made his blood boil. Although it shocked Ripto, it also shocked Spyro and Elora as they also had never seen Ripto obey a command before.

But Ripto let his anger get the better of him, but before he could lash out his rage on Crush. Crush Spoke. "You are upsetting Gulp." Ripto then felt ashamed. But he never show it or Elora and Spyro would consider him soft.

"OK! I'll stop shouting." Gulp then uncovered his ears and smiled. He then went right up to the wall and before Spyro or Crush could stop him, he licked the wall. The monster tried to move back to where he was standing, but he couldn't, as his tongue was stuck.

Ripto sigh. He didn't even need to be outside to know what Gulp had just done. "Gulp you are an Idiot" Ripto said placing one hand on the wall and leaning on it. Gulp then was trying with all his might to get his tongue from the crystal ice.

Elora then asked "Spyro help Gulp." As he was the only one who could at least try to melt the ice. Ripto gave her the most offended look she had ever seen. It appeared to be disgraceful that she had even suggested it. Spyro did as he was told but he couldn't get him out. Crush then face palmed himself with Gulp's idiocy.

"Boss, there is no way he is getting unstuck if you can't get out." Crush was trying not to the laugh. For years Ripto and Gulp had always laughed at him, they always picked on him. This was because Gulp wasn't the brightest and wouldn't understand what he was saying. So Ripto allowed Gulp to pick on Crush. This then made Crush laugh as they were getting a taste of their own medicine.

"Well you better hurry up as we only have about 3 hours and 35 minutes left." Ripto said with as little confidence in the whole world. Elora shook her head in disgusted. It was bad enough she was stuck in there with him, but he was counting down the minute of their death. It made her feel sick. "And we have about 2 hours and 35 minutes until the fire goes out, great."

"Ripto stop it! I don't want to know when I am going to die! OK!" she said whiles gritting her teeth at him.

Spyro at this point was getting tired of the arguing and he knew that Crush was as well. Although Gulp appeared to be asleep as there was a slight humming in the back round of the little spat Ripto and Elora were having. "Ok I'm going to help Hunter, so Crush you want to come with me?"

Crush rolled his eyes. He hated that Dragon, but not as much as he hated his boss complaining and bickering. "Whatever. Gulp will be fine on his own. Bye Boss." Crush as he was walking off, not even caring if Ripto had heard him or not. Spyro did the same he didn't one want to hear Ripto and Elora fighting again. But more importantly, he didn't want any resident in Avalar to try to kill Crush, if he was going to help them.

If Crush and Spyro had stay there for a moment longer, Crush would have heard something that Ripto had never said in his whole life "Ok I'll shut up!" Ripto finally said. "I have had enough of your wining and groaning, so please, please, please, please allow this argument to end."

"Good so all you have to admit is that Avalar is one of the most beautiful places in the world." She commented before he could insult her home world any further, then he already had. Ripto moaned at the thought of it. If he could, he would drown this place, and not allow anyone to mention the name again. Even the slightest reminder of Avalar would make his skin cruel.

"OK. Avalar is one of... the most... beautiful places in the world!" Ripto finished his sentence off at lightning speed. He only hoped that Spyro or Crush didn't hear him say any of that. Then the thought came to him, they hadn't spoken in a while. "CRUSH!" Ripto boomed out, but there was silence.

Elora did the same but instead called out "SPYRO!" still no answer. "They must have gone to help the Professor look for the information needed to get us out." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"Great... now is Gulp out there? Gulp" Ripto called out again not hoping for an answer. He then got a sudden long snorted coming from outside. Ripto shook his head. "You are really stupid, aren't you?"

"You can't call him stupid!"

"Yes I can! He is asleep he can't hear me" Ripto answered it, as if it was a normal thing to do. She huffed and turned not to facing Ripto. There was no way she was going to allow him to calling one, out of his only two _friends_ in the world, stupid. Even if he was he still should be defending Gulp, not joining in.

Meanwhile at Moneybags mansion...

The Professor, Hunter and Moneybags, surprisingly, were all looking frantically for the right book. They had only been screeching in truth for about 40 minutes, but none the less it left like hours. Plus it didn't help that Moneybags would have a coffee break every 2 and half minutes. Or make up some excuse that would prevent him from helping, in some way or another. They were slaving away book after book after book. There was no way that they would be able to find the right gem in time. No way at all.

All of sudden Moneybags smelt the air. Hunter and the Professor gave him an odd look, but realised what he smelt. The fat bear then ran as fast as he could to his front door, like his life depended on it. He swung the door open to find Spyro and Crush both standing in the door way, and Spyro had his hand up to knock on the door, which he never got the chance to do. Moneybags then try is hardest to resist the temptation to wine like a dog, as he saw the dragon. As he could smell the money, floating around, from a mile away.

"Spyro! How is my favourite customer?" the bear sang with delight, only to get a weird, then frustrated look from the purple dragon. Spyro sigh knowing that Hunter and probable offered his money again. But he wasn't as annoyed as he knew it was to save Elora.

"Ok how much do I owe you? This time?" Spyro said as he tried to keep his anger down.

"Oh you only owe me...uhh... about 5000 gems" he said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. If it wasn't the fact it was to help Elora, then Spyro would have frozen the bear and put him outside. Or maybe he would push him in water and wait for him to freeze. Not a bad thought, he quickly reminded himself. So without another moan he hand him the money, making jump for joy and the sight of such beauty.

Moneybags then glance up, and actually took into account that Crush was standing in the gigantic door, of his house. "Uhhh Spyro what is he doing here"

Spyro looked up and remembered why Crush was here. Then a thought sprang to mind. "Oh Ripto said that he had to help us, to find the right book. So I agreed if you promised to give back to Money you just took from me." Spyro try to say in an convincing way. He knew there was no way Moneybags would ever fall for something as bad as that, and yet his face dropped like a penny.

"Oh ok, here you go Spyro. I didn't really want it any way. Just a little joke, I make sometimes." The bear then dropped the 5000 and ran for it, not wanting to be crushed, by Crush. Spyro smirked slightly. Maybe it was a good idea to have Crush around, especially if Moneybags was annoying him. Spyro then, along with Crush, followed the path were Moneybags had ran down. As Spyro walk though the mansion, he noticed that Moneybags didn't have a lot of stuff. Considering how rich the fat bear was he did expect him to have a bit more. But then he already knew that answer. Moneybags would never spend the money unless he had to. As the monster and the dragon the approach an open door, and heard Moneybags trying to hide.

When Spyro and Crushed walk in to the room, they couldn't see the floor, as it was covered by hundreds and hundreds of books. The Professor and Hunter were checking and skim reading a book each. Well Moneybags on the other hand was hiding behind his chair. Spyro took in a deep breath, and prepared himself for a long read.


	6. Chapter 6: Faith, If You Got Any

**How to Save Your Life**

**It's been a while since I have posted anything on this story, anyway hope your enjoy **

**Chapter 6: Faith, if you got any.**

In the cave...

Elora and Ripto sat in silence. They hadn't spoken in 22 minutes, as they had disagreed on calling Gulp stupid. The fire was beginning to lose heat. It only been burning for 1 hour and 52 minutes Ripto thought. So why was it losing heat so quickly. The conclusions he came to were: that he had missed judge the timing, which, to him, didn't seem likely. Or the magic that had trapped himself, the faun and now the huge green monsters outside, was responsible for reducing the heat. He sat there getting frustrated; he didn't know how blind he could be. Putting his trust in a dragon, was one of his top five, worst decision, he had ever made. Trusting that purple, good for nothing, demon, made him want to sick. But he wasn't going to get out of there any other way. Elora just sat there staring at the wall. She hadn't even noticed that the temperature was decreasing, or how concerned Ripto was getting about it. He never was concerned, so she wouldn't be able to tell anyway.

"Ripto" Elora finally said breaking the silence. "We are going to die. Aren't we?" Elora had given up. She knew that she had about 3 hours and 5 minutes left before she and Ripto would die, but she had given up. There was no chance that they were ever going to get out. In all likely hood, Gulp was the only one who was going to live. A single tear rolled down her face. She wanted to see her family again, and tell them she loved them.

Ripto didn't want to admit it to himself. But he knew that they were going to die. Even all his hatred for Spyro wasn't going to be enough to get them out. Ripto then chose his words carefully before speaking. Because even if he had given up, they needed someone who was optimistic, just for a bit of hope in the coldness of the cave. It couldn't be Gulp as he was asleep. So it had to be Elora. "Elora. Listen we are going to get out." he knew that she wasn't listening. So he had to say something he would later regret. "Ok, look. You have Moneybags trying to figure out what Gem it is. He will find it. Plus you have Spyro who has saved millions of people. If he can't save three people then what is he?"

"You don't believe that." She bitterly said.

"No I don't. But if you want to get out of here alive. Then you are going to have to." Ripto said. In all honesty, he didn't want to give up. But considering that Bear and that Dragon were involved, it gave him little reinsurance. He knew that he wasn't changing her mind as she was more focused on something else. It's not like him care, but to survive he would do anything. He went over to where she was sitting and sat beside her "What's wrong."

Elora let more tears fall down. She hated crying. But every now and again, she would show people that she wasn't just the leader of Avalar, that there was a lot more to her, then that. A lot more to the person that let her world fall, then rebuild again. She had feelings, and rarely expressed them. "I know that I'm never going to see my family again" she said placing her hands on to her head. She didn't want to look at Ripto as he would probable make fun of her. To her surprise, he did the complete opposite.

"Tell me about your family." Ripto said in the kindest way possible.

"Ok" she said still sobbing, yet a little confused, that he even cared. "Well I have three brothers and a sister. Their names are: Alfie, Edmund, Isaac and Anna. I have a mum and dad. Their called, Isabella and Henry." She slowly began to sob again at thought of them. Her parent's and her siblings, she would never get to hear their voices again. All her faith was gone, and she could never see her family, that was what hurt her the most. "I'm never going to see them again."

Elora crying like that could have broken anybody's heart. She was silently crying. It appeared to be, so that Ripto wouldn't tease her for it. But then he felt something he hadn't felt in such a long time. He felt sorry for her. He could tell that she was scared and upset. He was never good at comforting people. When Gulp had his accident that Ripto felt responsible for, but it meant that Gulp couldn't speak properly, ever again. Ripto didn't know what to do. He just sat on the side lines, whereas Crush helped him. He hated himself for that afterwards. He had hurt Gulp, and he couldn't do anything to help him afterwards. The guilt ate away at him forcing him to become even for hateful and resentful towards people. Because of this even though it was never admitted, Crush and Ripto hated each other. And would only tolerate each other because of Gulp.

"Elora you are going to see them again. You know why?" she looked at him. Her eyes were hot and red, and her cheeks were wet with the tears. "Because Elora, you have something to live for." She then gave him an odd look. He was talking rubbish. Yes she did, but there was no way that was going to make her feel better. In fact, it made her feel worse. "Elora do you have any children, or nieces, nephews?"

Elora nodded not knowing were the question was going. "I have nieces and nephews. Why?" it was weird that Ripto was asking her all of these questions. She didn't know how it was affecting him, or why it was even important he knew this. Unless it was a trick….

"So aren't they worth living for? Or isn't Avalar worth saving, form people like me?" Ripto said trying to not grit his teeth. He didn't mean a word he was saying. He could barely even, get the words out of his mouth. But he had to convince Elora to try and believe in that purple freak, even if that meant praising him to high heaven.

"Yes they are, but you know there is no possible way out of here. Plus if the book is fact, then we are going to die in 3 hours. That is something; I'm not looking forward to." Ripto then shook his head. She thought she had shown him, that there was no way she was ever going to believe, that they were going to make it. In fact there odds of their survival or low and yet he was determined to make her see otherwise. But he simple tapped on the ice wall and called out for Gulp, who was still snoring. "Ripto what are you doing now." She said teary.

Ripto didn't look at her as he was getting fed up. Fed up with Elora, Avalar, Spyro and even himself. He didn't want to stay in here a second longer then he had to. If the cave was to collapse, he sure wished it would now. "Gulp get up!" he called in an angry manner. This caught the faun off guard as he was being so kind beforehand. But now he was back to his old self, hot tempered and uncaring. Then there was a massive yawn coming from outside the cave. It sound like a thousand volcano's had erupted at once. The giant green monster heard his Masters voice and assumed he was in trouble. But as he tried to speak, he could only realise out 'blah' noises but he knew Ripto had heard him anyway.

"Right, you are going to listen to me right now!" Ripto said in a firm and warning voice. Ripto then turned to Elora and pointed to the wall

"Ok let's take that huge thing out there for example. When he was six years old he met me and Crush. Look what that has done for him. I have made him fight Spyro. I have made him kill millions of people, plus the ones he ate by himself. He has been in an accident, which has made his speech, incomprehensible for anyone to understand, unless you are me or Crush. Yet he is here, because he got his tongue stuck to a wall made of ice. Do you want to know why that had happened? Because he will do and believe in anything I tell him. He is the most innocent person I have ever met, because he can't do anything by himself. Now if that isn't someone to live for I don't what is. He is probably the only person I care about, and want to get out of this hell hole for. But he is one person and there is hundreds of people in Avalar, who depend on you, like your family does. Are you really telling me you are giving up because there is no hope? And there is odds stack up against you? Because you never struck me as a person to give up that easily!"

Elora knew Ripto was right; she couldn't give up that easily. She had a whole country to run and family to look after. She was starting to see getting out would be possible with faith. Faith in Spyro and the others, to get them out. And hopefully as soon as possible. But just before she could say anything in response, Ripto asked. "Anyway who would be the leader of Avalar if you do die?"

Elora laughed. She knew if he lived and she died, he would be ruling Avalar within a matter of moments. But that sudden realisation of who would be leader scared her. Now she definitely wouldn't give up. "Hunter!" she quickly said, as she didn't want it to happen.

"Well, all I'm going to say is that; you will not need me to destroy this place." Ripto laughed. This made Elora smile. The thought that Hunter could ever keep Avalar peaceful, and out of harm's way was too funny. Hunter would probable send the entire continent under the ocean, in a matter of days. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

"Ok. Ok. We will get out of this." Elora said painfully, as she had just admitted defeat of the first time in her political career. It felt alien to her. It was something she was certain she had never done before. Or at least she couldn't remember doing. "Ripto thank you." She simple said as he had reminded her what to fight for.

Gulp, who now wasn't asleep, heard someone saying thank you to his boss. Ripto! He was getting a thank you. Gulp didn't know quite what to make of it, as he or Crush had never said that in front of him. Ripto on the other hand just nodded. He never said please or thank you, with a meaning behind it, or never got one. So he didn't believe her. He saw no point in manners, as he had gotten whatever he wanted by force, which usually worked. But the fact she meant it, did shake him slightly. Ripto then got a shiver down his spin. The orange glow that had filed the cave was no longer there. Elora and he turned to see the flames had gone out. It was only burning for an hour. There now was no way they were going to make it the full five hours, without freezing to death.

"Bloss! Blat Bloing Blon?" Gulp said in a worrying tone. He couldn't tell what was going but he assumed it was bad.

"Gulp, you need to try and get yourself unstuck, then go and find Crush." Ripto order.

"Blhy"

"Because the fire has gone out, so we are going to die unless they find something soon, about how to get us out." Ripto spat. He knew that he couldn't be angry much longer, as it was getting too cold to move. 3 hours of the cold. Sitting in there like ducks, wanted to die. But Ripto wasn't going to allow any doubt, to flood her mind. So he took a deep breath and apologized to Gulp. "Ok. This is going to be more difficult than I thought"

"All we need to now is hope they will help, ok. We don't need to do anything else. Who knows they could have found the book by now." Elora said, as she could see her breath in the cave. The fire had heated up the cave, so that it was impossible to see their breath. But know they knew it was only going to get a lot colder.

Elsewhere in Avalar...

"When are we going to FIND IT!" Crush bellowed. He had, had enough of helping. He hated everyone in that room. He just stomped his feet as he had left his club by the cave. This made him even angrier, then before. Oh all he wanted was to bop one of themo n the head; only a little not enough to murder or anything. But boy did he want to. Hunter gulped. Yes Crush, out of the three villains, stuck in Avalar, wasn't the strongest. But he could easily stamp on one of them, killing them instantly. He didn't want to anger the huge monster before him. So he thought it best to keep his head low, as did Moneybags who was still standing behind the chair. Spyro and the Professor just sigh. They were frustrated like Crush, but they were more frustrated at him, rather than not finding the book. They had grown tired of his constant ranting.

"Ok enough." Spyro finally said. "Crush I understand that you are upset. We are worried and concerned too. It's not just Ripto and Gulp who are stuck you know." Crush then gave the dragon, the look of death. How could he, even compare Ripto and Gulp to her! A faun! Well he couln't care less about Ripto, but Gulp, he had to help him. But the faun who was so stuck up, he hated her.

"Spyro, if it wasn't for you, WE WOUlD NOT HAVE TO BE DOING THIIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Crush shouted making the whole room shake. Then all the books came flying off the book self, and into the piles of neatly stacked books. All the books were mixed now. There was no way that they were going to find the right one.

Hunter's mouth dropped. "What are we going to do now?" he said in a very quiet and sheepish voice. All of the people looked at the piles with their mouths opened.

"I have no idea" the Professor replied in the same tone Hunter had just presented. He shook his head. God knew what was going to happen now! Everything was ruined. The little mole then took a seat, and sighed. The room was in deep dangerous silence.

The Professor turned to look at the time. They only had 2 hours and 59 minutes left, before both the dinosaur and the faun was lost forever. They couldn't give up they just couldn't. Spyro shut his eyes. He was trying to assess the whole situation, so that they could find a way out quicker. There was no Gem, ever having anything to do with the devil. None at all. He sat down and then spoke in a much louder voice. "We can't give up, they are depending on us. There is no way I am giving up."

Moneybags, still hiding behind the chair was ready to give up. As the others were deciding on whether to start again, or give up. Then a thought sprang to his mind. Moneybags had studied and studied every Gem, Orb, Crystal, Stone and Diamond in Avalarian history. But there was one thought that had never occurred to him. Or anyone else for that matter.

He got out from behind the chair "Listen to me" he said in his usual annoying pitching voice. The other's turned around with annoyed and disturbing looks on their faces. Moneybags didn't look fazed by this and continued. "Well, we are looking at the wrong section." Moneybags said very proud of himself.

"Ok, Ok, Ok. What if the gem is in Avalar, but its origin, may not be from here. So if we look in the books and find out when they were first recorded, and look at the origins of all of them, then we can find the Gem." Moneybags moaned. He wasn't getting paid for any of this.

**To be continued…..**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Your Real Story?

**How to Save Your Life **

**Chapter 7: What's Your Real Story?**

"Hang on a minute! Your saying we have been looking in the wrong section! All this TIME! We have wasted a whole hour, trying to find that gem!" Hunter yelled. All this time they could have saved Elora, all because they were looking in the wrong section. The big cat was now ready to strangle the fat bear.

"No, no, no." Moneybags commented. "We haven't been looking in at the wrong books. Just we haven't read any of the dates the gem's were made in Avalar, or appeared. So we haven't got a full background history of the gems." Spyro, Hunter, the Professor and Crush gave each other odd looks. What they hell was he going on about? A background history, how on earth was that going to help? They all knew that gems and treasure were his life, but a back ground history, was taking it too far. There was no way that a date as going to help them get Elora, Ripto, and now Gulp, free. It just seemed like another way to waste time and effort. Crush was ready to hammer the bear into the ground, that's if he hadn't forgotten his club. Hunter and Spyro had the same feel, as they had been tricked and conned by that bear too many times. The Professor on the other hand was not.

The little mole rubbed his head. It was possible that, what moneybags was saying could help them. He just didn't know how. "So Moneybags? How is looking at a date going to help us? Considering we only have about 2 hours 54 left." the Professor finally said, still a little confused.

"Well with my personality and lifelong obsession, I have come to the conclusion that gems and magical items hold a sort of conscious." He said with a smile. Then all of a sudden the room was full of laughed. Now he had really lost them. Even the Professor was laughing, at the ridicule comment he was making. "Do you really expect us to believe that?" Crush said almost falling over. He started to stamp his feet with laughter, making the entire room shake.

"Yeah there is no way ever you are going to get us to believe that." Spyro tried to say, without laughing too much. As Spyro had never really liked him, he didn't see any sense in stopping. But Moneybags, instead of trying to defend himself, did nothing. He just stood there and glared at them all. He knew he was right he was always right, when it came money anyway. He crossed his arms and he knew he was going to prove them wrong.

**In the cave...**

Elora sat across silently from Ripto. They were doing a lot of this. Talking then not. It was starting to annoy her. She had never had a proper conversation with him, and the least time he tried to kill her. But it still didn't put her off from at least trying.

"Ripto, we need to talk." She said in her formal political voice. He did see that he was going to speak to her and he wasn't going to get out of it any other way. As he hated her and she hated him they weren't really good at talking, but it was getting boring in the crystal ice cave. "I need to ask why Avalar again, with all the places that you could have chosen to kill Spyro why here?" She knew that she was never going to get a chance like this again; to learn the truth. So she didn't want to waste a single second of it.

Before Elora spoke, Ripto was concentrating on keeping himself warm. When he was living in a place called Frozen Glacier, he had learnt to keep himself warm, by shutting everything out. Now that she was talking to him, it made him feel the cold again. He looked up at her, and then she could tell she had disturbed him. Yet he didn't shout or scream, like he would normally do, as he was far too cold to do so. He actually answered, to her surprise. "Avalar. I just don't like it. I know there are only a few dragons living here, compared to the rest of the worlds. But I hate it." He started to shiver and could tell that Elora was shaking too. However he didn't know how long for.

"I thought you picked it because you wanted revenge on the place?" she said trying to keep her teeth for chattering.

"Revenge? Why would I want revenge on a place that can't even defend itself? There's no point."

She then blinked. This would be what he wanted for sure, a place that can't look after itself? Anyone would want that so why not him. "Why? You could take it if you wanted to and no one could stop you. So why not?"

"Because I don't want to destroy Avalar." He said after a brief moment of evil, dead silence. His words shocked the faun to the point where she thought she may collapse, but she could tell he had more to say. "I want that Dragon destroyed." He then tried to ignore her so he could get back to trying to stay warm, but she carried on yabbing.

"Why? What has he ever done to you?" she asked softly. Of course she could answer that herself, as she was the one who brought Spyro here in the first place. But he wasn't interested in Avalar. He was only interested in Spyro's death so there had to be more too it. "I know what he did in Avalar, and I know you haven't met him before Avalar. So why do you want him dead?"

"I have all ways hated dragons, and he's the one who has foiled all my plans. So he has got to die." Ripto said in a very annoyed, but calm manner.

Elora sigh before comforting the matter. "No. You liar. There is a lot more to it than that; you hate him for a different reason then he is a dragon, who foiled your plans. Don't you? You just don't want to tell me, do you?

The small dinosaur shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to ever say his real and undeniable thirst for the dragons' blood. Other than the fact he destroyed all of his plans. To Ripto it seemed the dragon had taken everything he had ever wanted, so he was going to do the same, but in a slow and painful way. "I hate dragon's he's a dragon. See where this is going?" he said not reviling any secrets that could escape behind his green, devilish eyes. "Anyways I want to ask you something?" Elora nodded as to say go on. But she was angry that he didn't even try to give her a proper answer. "How did you, get to rule Avalar?"

Elora smiled. She knew that he was only distracting her, from all the questions she had been asking. But she did like explaining how she came to be the rightful owner of her homeland. "Well, my Father was very close to the Professor. Because he is the smartest person in Avalar, he has always had a seat on the council. So when I was 16 I needed a job, and the Professor recommended me to the council."

She paused for a bit remembering how terrified she was on her interview, and her first day. However she never regretted it apart from cleaning up after Ripto was defeated. She then carried on. "So then after 6 years they recognized my politic voice. Then an election was made and I have been leader ever since."

Ripto gave her an odd look, how old was she like 32? Yet she had been in office for that long. "Wow that's a long time." He said without trying, or even wanting to disguise his amazement. This made her smile a bit, as it was the first compliment she had got from him. "Wait that was couples of years I took over Avalar, correct?" he asked as he worked out they were around the same age, well he was 6 years older but still.

"Yeah, 4 years to be exact." She said with evil in eyes. The first term she was elected, he came along and made her look bad. She laughed though, as she was still able to be the elected leader again. Elora then got a sharp and painful shrive cruel down her spin. As she was talking, she didn't notice that the temperature in the ice walls had dropped another 4 decrees. Her teeth then began chattering more frequently, as did Ripto's.

Ripto still didn't want to show the faun he was weak. So he stopped himself from shivering that he knew he would later regret. Yet he couldn't get his teeth to stop moving, but no matter how hard the dinosaur tried to stop it, it wouldn't work. He then slammed his first in frustration against the cold ground where he was sitting.

A huge amount of pain came shooting though his right hand, which made him yelp, again. He looked at his hand, which he had previously healed, after punching it against a wall. All the cuts and bruises were slowly coming back. "How the hack..." he stated before reaching for his spectre. Elora glare at him. She didn't have a clue what was going on only that he had let a scream of pain.

"What's wrong?" she concededly asked.

However the dinosaur didn't answer, and then waved his spectre over his hand again. But instead of dust coming out, nothing did. It wasn't working? Why wasn't it working? He looked up to Elora who still had no idea what was going on. "My magic." He worryingly said. "It's gone!"

He dropped his spectre and closed his eyes. That was the only thing that made him better then every other creature. His magic was the source and foundation of everything he had built. It was gone. All of it gone.

Elora then became worried. If his magic was gone, then that meant they only had a little time left before it all collapsed on them. She wasn't going to die in there, and neither was Ripto. She was certain that Spyro would have been able to find it by know. But alas, they were still stuck in there, and they hadn't heard anything from them in a while.

"Ripto, it will be alright. Maybe they are on their way here now." Elora was trying desperately to try and make the situation better.

He raised his eyes at her. He looked like he was about to implode, with all the anger raging inside of his little body. He stood up before he had his rant about Spyro, and all the people who lives or who have ever lived in Avalar. "There is NO bright side TO THIS! That DRAGON has FAILED! Plus without my magic, there is NO WAY that we are EVER going to get out of HERE!" Ripto scream with all his might. What had he done this time, he knew that all of this was his fault. So what could he expect really?

"Ripto we are going to get out of this we just need to talk about something to take our minds of the whole thing." She said trying her hardest to calm him down. Not to her surprise, it didn't, and wasn't working. He just continued to scream and shout without any regards to her, or Gulp who was still outside. Unlike last time Gulp hadn't said anything, this didn't bother Elora much as she thought he was asleep. So she let Ripto have his mini rant for the time being.

20 minutes later

"Furthermore there will never be any way of getting out of here." he finally said sitting back down, in a huff. Elora just sigh, she had never seen someone shout that much in all her life, but still she managed to put up with it.

After she had given him some time to calm down she mockingly said. "You finished" she said whilst crossing her arms. He had given her such a head ach, that she had even warmed up, because of the pain. He just huffed at her again. The pain in his head and hand were becoming unbearable. He knew he shouldn't have shouted for that longer time. Still he thought it was some sort of pay back. He just simply breathed in and out, and nodded slowly. "Good. So now can we have a conversation without screaming at each other?" she continued.

"Ok." Ripto said. But this time he didn't seem angry, annoyed or frustrated. He seemed calm, plus it felt more like expectation than anything else, but it was a start. "I lied." He quickly added on. "I have kind of lie to you about a lot of things." Now this really was unexpected, or he wanted a clear conscience, considering he thought they were going to die. Elora just nodded politely, as she had been honest all the way though. But it didn't surprise the faun in the slightest.

Ripto continued. "I did kill my uncle, and it was for the reason I said; although it wasn't just him who was doing it." Ripto wasn't certain if he should tell her. Even though he was going to freeze to death, he didn't know or trust her. But then again if is death was certain, he might as well get it off of his chest. "My Father was in on it." Ripto finished not wanting to carry on. As he had only killed his uncle to get back at his dad. There was no way he was going to fully explain what he had done, or why he felt the need to get back at his Father. So he sat in silence and waiting for Elora to say anything.

She, however for the first time in her life, was going to respect someone's privacy. He could tell it was a hard subject with anyone to deal, including a self-centred person, like Ripto was. So she decided to change the subject for his benefit.

"Well it doesn't matter that you lied. I lie all the time." She said with a smile on her face trying to lighter up the mood. However Ripto could tell it was a lie. Of course it was a lie. She would only ever lie though to benefit others, and not herself. "So any way. How long do you think they have now." She asked not wanting, and dreading the answer. Ripto shock his head. He knew that if they were going to live, that stupid dragon had better get there soon.

Ripto then coldly said "2 hours and... 28 minutes. That's if we don't die of the cold first."


End file.
